Digimon Preistess
by cecebeec
Summary: When a dreaded foe makes all Virus types go crazy, one young girl must team up with a Royal Knight to stop them. With the power to purify a digimon, can Kudamon train this young girl for a war she can only stop? And will she teach him a thing or two?
1. Beginnings Part 1

_Long ago, the Digital World lived in peace and tranquility. All digimon got along with each other and there was no ill will towards anybody. Then a being known as Kilobyte entered the interface and caused the Virus Types to get corrupted and attack everyone. The monster had to be stopped, so the Royal Knights to upon their heed to go and face the enemy. The battle waged on for years and it seemed that Kilobyte had the advantage with his vast growing army. In a last ditch effort, Alphamon the standing leader told his fellow knights to retreat while he held them off. With his powers, he sealed Kilobyte deep within the mainframe and disappeared. However the carnage left by Kilobyte didn't recover, causing the Virus types to mercilessly attack all the Data and Vaccine types! The Knights tried to keep the balance, but another war ended up breaking out. One of the Knights had gotten seriously wounded in battle. And that's where our story begins…_

* * *

The battle was raging on to a stand still. The Virus army was trying to breach through their man defense, leaving some of the Vaccine army to push them back. Among them, three Royal Knights stood at the front. One was a pink knight with a yellow shield and ribbons. Another was white with red on some part, carrying a red and gold shield. The last one was the tallest of the both with four legs and red armor surrounding his stature. The army let out a roar as they charged towards the viruses.

"Crusadermon, cover the right flank. Gallantmon, you take the left flank. I'm going down the middle." The red knight instructed the others.

"Yes sir Kentarousmon!" The white knight Gallantmon replied, turning on of his arms into a spear.

"This ends here Virus!" The pink knight Crusadermon growled, slicing her opponents down with her ribbons.

Kentaurosmon charged ahead, impaling some of the viruses with his ice sword. The winter knight had decided to bring his fellow knights to the battlefield to assist with protecting Lady Ophanimon's castle. It was considered a sacred place for the Vaccine types to seek from the war.

"Ha! LIGHTNING JOUST!" Gallantmon's spear hand charged with electricity as he shocked the foolish group of Vilemon. Behind him, Nefertimon flew by and sent out her Rosetta Stone attack to finish the rest.

"We'll handle things from here Gallantmon!" She told him. He nodded and let her and her fleet take care of the rest.

Meanwhile a hoard of Cerberusmon surrounded Crusadermon. They grinned as they all bunched together, ready to attack.

"So you dogs want to play now?" She said. "Why don't you go chase a ball around and wait for your master?"

All of them growled and lunged at her. Crusadermon smirked beneath her mask. "Too easy...SPIRAL MASQUERADE!" Her yellow ribbons flew out in flurries to fast for them to see. Their data exploded as Crusadermon stood there unharmed.

"From data they're born, to data they return." She shook her head. "Sad really..."

Gallantmon landed next to her. "Hey did you find where Kentaurosmon went?"

"Not really, wasn't he charging ahead?"

The sound of clanging metal stopped them cold. Running ahead, they saw Kentaurosmon engaging a rather large digimon. The digimon wore a red cloak and had bat wings on her back. Kentaurosmon was deflecting his attacks, but it seemed the digimon in turn had him on the ropes.

"You are getting weaker Kentaurosmon. Perhaps you should surrender while your still ahead." The cloaked digimon taunted.

"Alas Daemon, I don't know the meaning of the word. Maybe you can tell me?" He pushed Daemon to the ground and jumped up. "This ends here!"

The two of them watched as Kentaurosmon pulls out his crossbow and aims it at the fallen Daemon. "Any last words knave?"

"More like words, EVIL INFERNO!" Daemon unleashes his evil flames at a surprised Kentaurosmon. The flames burn the knight, making him drop to his knees.

"That was...a dirty trick! FROST INFERNO!" Kentaurosmon releases his arrow from his crossbow, hitting Daemon right below his heart. The Demon Lord clutched his chest in pain, glaring in fury at the fallen knight.

"I will end your life for that!" Towering over Kentaurosmon, Daemon raises his hand. "SLASH NAIL!"

Kentaurosmon howls in pain as the attack tears through his abdomen. Daemon cackles as the knight clutches his chest. He goes to make the final move, but is stopped by yellow ribbons. He turned around to find Crusadermon immobilizing him, tears running down her helmet.

"You...won't hurt anyone else! I won't let you!" She yelled at him. Daemon was then thrown in the air by her ribbons. "This is for Kentaurosmon! FIST OF ATHENA!"

Daemon felt his wind getting knocked outta him as Crusadermon's shield made contact with his wounded area. Taking short breaths, his fist balled up, he roared loudly. A bright red flash enveloped him and he vanished.

"No Kentaurosmon!" Gallantmon held his comrade in his arms. "You have to wake up!"

Kentaurosmon heaved a heavy breath, making his form flicker a bit. The mighty knight was losing consciousness by the second as the war waged around him. Gallantmon was trying to help him, but to no avail.

"Gallantmon we need you on the front lines! Please hurry up." The frantic voice of Crusadermon called to him. She was standing behind him, looking worriedly at Kentaurosmon's dying form.

"But Crusadermon…I can't leave him like this." Tears started coming down his helmet. "He's my best friend! I can't just abandon him!"

A hand patted the side of his face. Gallantmon looked down to see Kentaurosmon smiling at him.

"Do not shed tears for me, my friend. I will always be with you wherever you are." He retracted his hand from his face. "Till all are one."

"Till all are one…" Gallantmon repeated, nodding down at him. Kentarousmon smiled one last time before bursting into data. Gallantmon looked up at the sky, Crusadermon patting him on the back.

"He was an honorable knight. We will never forget his bravery in battle." She said to him.

"Yes and I will continue to live his legacy. I will never forget you, my friend."

* * *

 **5 years later…human world**

"May your guidance help me today on my first day of school."

A young girl prayed inside a temple one morning. The incense filled the room as she bowed down in front of a stone tablet. The girl was pale in complexion with her black hair in two odango buns. She wore a bright red kimono with gold trim and on her feet were black flats. She opened her eyes,which were spring green, and gazed around the place. On the glass walls, different spirits depicted in the form of animals were looking down at her, as if they were silently judging her. The girl traced the words on the stone tablet with her finger.

 _Till all are one..._

She often wondered what that saying meant. She'd asked her mother, but she would just smile and tell her not to worry about it. She asked her grandfather, but he told her to find her own definition. She practiced and prayed this mantra everyday. Fingering her pendant, she also noticed the words were on the back of the thing.

"Mei, you better hurry up. And eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Her mother called from the house.

Mei stood up and grabbed her school bag. "I'M COMING MOM!" She yelled, walking down the stairs and down the path to her house. The peach blossoms rained down on her hair and on the path. Some scattered into the koi pond and filled the air. Mei could only smile at this beautiful scene. Everything was so peaceful...

Unknown to her, a pair of golden eyes watched her from afar in the bushes.

* * *

 **Hello readers, this is the author's corner! This is where I leave a big message or talk about our characters or both!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **This story takes place between the war torn Digital World and the Shiota Shrine. Our main character is Chinese and her partner will be revealed later.**

 **That's all for now! Leave a review, or drop a favorite and follow! See ya next time!**


	2. Beginnings Part 2

Mei sat down at the table where her mother and grandfather were sitting and started to eat her breakfast. Her mother was a beautiful woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. Her black hair was kept in a large bun and held together with two chopsticks. She wore a purple kimono decorated with white orchids and lilies. Her eyes were deep blue unlike her daughter's. Her grandfather sat next to her, wearing his priest gear that consisted of black hakama pants and a long white shirt. His silver hair ran down his back.

"Mother," She bowed slightly. "Grandfather, I'm sorry for being late. I was praying in the temple this morning and lost track of time."

Her mother smiled, her eyes glittering in the sunlight. "No need to apologize." Her sweet voice said. "You are part of this temple after all. The ancient spirits must be calling to you."

"The spirits work in strange ways." Her grandfather agreed, sipping his tea. "Your mother used to spend hours in that temple! I often worried that one of the spirits whisked her away!"

Mei giggled as her mother gave him a glare. The Shiota Temple was originally from Xi'an, China where Mei was born. However, due to the fact that her father was Japanese, the temple moved over in the Juuban District of Tokyo. They would often get many guests a day from all over the place. Her grandfather was the head priest while she worked as a priestess. Her mother didn't work at the temple, but worked as an accountant to keep the funds up. Mei couldn't have a better life than the one she lived.

"Well I better get going, I promise Momopi I walk with her to school!" Mei kissed her mother and grandfather and ran out the door. "I'll be back around three!" Grabbing her bag and putting her shoes back on, she skipped out the door.

"May the gods bless you today." Her mother called.

"Don't forget to use your ofuda scrolls if you run into danger!" Her grandfather reminded her.

Mei poked her head through the door-frame. "Grandpa I don't need to banish any spirits!" She protested before closing the door.

* * *

 _So…she must be the one I'm looking for._ A strange figure thought, watching Mei walk down the path from her home to her friend. _I can feel a powerful presence coming from that girl. I wonder if she's strong enough to use it._

* * *

"Good morning Momopi!" Mei exclaimed happily, embracing her friend. Momoka laughed as she hugged her best friend. When Mei had moved to Japan years ago, she was the first person to ever speak to the Chinese-Japanese girl. They became fast friends and eventually did everything was about the same age and height of her friend. She had wavy chestnut hair, a white bow protruding on the top of her head. Her attire was the school uniform: a cream-like shirt with a dark red collar and a blue ribbon attached, a red shirt, maroon long stockings, and brown buckle shoes.

"Mei-chan, you aren't wearing your school uniform!" She scolded her friend. "Shirayuki-sensei will be very upset if you don't change quickly."

Mei nodded and grabbed her hand. "You worry too much Momopi! I will change when I get to school!" Tugging her friend along, she broke out into a run. "Which we will miss if we don't hurry up!"

The two girls ran around the busy section of Juuban, where the city had started to wake up. The sounds of cars, people talking, and footsteps were everywhere. The smells of takoyaki and morning bread awakened their senses. Technology was bursting in every corner, phones, computers, and televisions in the shop windows. Mei and Momoka stopped to see fellow classmates making their way to the Hoshizora Academy.

"Hurry Momopi, I don't want to be late on the first day." Timing it just right, Mei leapt to the top of the stone wall that surrounded the school's perimeter. Momoka could only smile at her friend's agility levels. She was the fastest and most agile girl in the grade. _Years of martial arts and gymnastics will do that to you._ Momoka thought to herself. Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain as the bell rung its last warning.

Mei landed on the other side, smiling to herself. "I made it to school on time!"

"Not quite, Miss Fei-Long," Mei stopped to see her teacher Shirayuki-sensei glaring at her through her sunglasses. "And you seem to be out of uniform. Not a great way to start the school year is it?" She motioned her over to the school. "Start walking…"

Mei chuckled nervously and walked with her teacher to the school. This wasn't exactly how she planned the day to go.

* * *

 **Digital World…**

Meanwhile in another universe, a war was still waging on. The Royal Knights were getting weaker by the second along with the Vaccine and Data types. At the enemy base, a meeting was being held.

"Rise all my evil cohorts…rise to serve your master!" A malicious voice called out. A digimon appeared in that voice's place, the sheer size of him overwhelming. With a cybernetic undefined body, it has purple armor on its face, torso, elbows, and lower body, as well as red and black wings. Its lower body is large and bulbous, with red spikes that approximate feet emerged from the bottom and a green gem at its center. Its arms are extremely long and end in wickedly sharp claws.

"We hear ya second-in-command." Another digimon retorted, coming from the shadows. He was a black version of WarGreymon, with blonde hair and black armor. "You ain't any master of mine."

"It would be wise to watch your tongue BlackWarGreymon," Daemon landed next to him and wagged a finger. "Less you want to be the first deleted top general."

BlackWargreymon growled at Daemon, sizing him up. "What was that, you hooded freak?"

"Are you boys fighting again? How childish of you both who are supposed to be virus generals!" A female voice rung out, making the two stop glaring at each other. A beautiful black knight walked in, carrying a large staff. It had a pink cape, gold sections on its black armor, and a gold and pink helmet shielding its face. White hair stuck out the back of the helmet, strung with a red ribbon. "Is this the way to welcome your queen?"

"QueenChessmon, I assume that your raid in the Northern Area was successful?" The bigger digimon asked.

QueenChessmon nodded. "Of course we were victorious! Battling for the sake of my lord will truly bring us closer to reviving him!"

"So what have you gathered us for anyway?" BlackWarGreymon crossed his arms. "It better be important."

"Dexmon never calls all three of us at once. This may be a problem." Daemon put out.

"Indeed it is." Dexmon agreed. "A powerful force has awakened in the human realm. From what we can detect, it has the ability to change this war to the side of our enemies."

The trio of darkness gasped at that. An enemy that lived in the human world having the power to wipe out their armies I it wanted to? Was this enemy really that powerful?

"That's impossible," BlackWarGreymon interjected. "If the Royal Knights can't stop us, what makes you think this enemy can?"

"And do you even know what we're dealing with?" QueenChessmon asked.

"There have been no confirmations yet, but we are sending out some scouts to investigate." Dexmon rose up from his seated position. "In the meantime, we can't let our enemies know about this information. For all we know, they may try to make contact with this foe."

"We shall carry out Kilobyte's plan per instruction, we won't fail him." Daemon bowed at his words.

"The more I hear about this enemy, the more I want to fight it!" BlackWargreymon said.

"I do hope it doesn't die before I get a crack at it." QueenChessmon pondered aloud.

"You three will remain in contact until further notice. Dismiss!" With that, the three generals exited the room, leaving Dexmon all alone. While he stayed behind, he opened a secret door that lead down a pathway. At the end of the path, a giant pod was glowing faintly.

"Rest assure great leader," He said to it. "We will not let this enemy destroy you."

* * *

 **Hoshizora Academy, P.E Period**

"Okay girls, time to whip ya into shape!"

The girls in Mei's class cheered as they all went to different places on the field. Today was the first day back and it was a gymnastics free day. Normally when that happened, all the girls would showcase their stuff and compare each other's prowess and agility.

"I've been practicing all summer for this!" Nagisa Fumio, a boisterous blue haired girl announced. "I'm going to beat Mei Fei-Long's school record!"

"Yeah right," Chika Nakizawa, a glasses wearing red head, scoffed. "The chances of you beating her record are zero to none."

"You don't stand a chance against her." Hikaru Sendo, a short black haired girl called out.

Nagisa grumbled a bit before seeing Mei and Momoka walk out in their P.E uniforms. All the girls gathered around her, giving them hellos and other happy remarks.

"How was your summer Mei?" Chika asked.

"Tough," Mei replied, rubbing her head. "All I did was study and work at the temple."

"You really need a life Mei. All you ever do is work at that temple your family owns." Hikaru winked at her. "But your spirit hasn't wavered."

"I bet your athletic skills have though." Nagisa said, walking up to her. "Think you can handle the high beam?"

"Is that a challenge Nagisa? Did you improve your skills over the summer to talk to me like that?" Mei retorted sharply. The girls all gasped as Nagisa and Mei faced each other. The walked over to the high beam, which was placed in the center of the field.

"Go ahead Mei; show us what you've got." Nagisa said, smirking.

Mei nodded and ran up to the high beam. Putting both her hands on it, she sprung into a handstand before doing a backspin flip. Twirling in the air, she felt weightless, almost floaty, as she landed feet first on the bar. Posing dramatically, she went to do another flip.

Then a funny feeling came over her. Mei blinked and saw that the school had disappeared, all her classmates, and the field itself. She was standing in the middle of the city, which was empty as well.

"Hey what's going on? Where did everyone go?" She yelled, looking around. A nervous sensation went off in her body as she continued to walk. The sky was a unnaturally green color and some things had a pixelated look to them. Mei stopped in the middle of the bizarre place and closed her eyes.

 _I can sense it…a dark force is trying to keep me here. I don't know where it's coming from, but I can feel it all around me. I have to stand on guard and not let it find me._

Mei's eyes open abruptly and her instincts kicked in. Swing her leg, she roundhouse kicked something that was flying at her. Hearing a loud "OMPH!", she heard it fall to the ground. Turning around she gasped to find it being a small creature. It had the appearance of a ferret with white fur marked with gold patterns. Around one of its ears was a gold earring.

Mei kneeled down to the ground and carefully picked up the creature. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were a demon or evil spirit!"

The ferret creature opened his eyes, which were gold in color, and smiled at her. "So it seems you have the ability to sense the unnatural after all."

Mei yelped and nearly dropped the poor creature. "What kind of animal spirit are you?"

"I'm not a spirit Mei." He said in a gentle voice. "I am a digimon by the name of Kudamon. And I have been searching for you."

* * *

 **And that's the end for now! Wow what a way to start an adventure. Getting trapped in a alternative world and finding a strange little creature is too freaky! But that's how the story goes!**

 **Let's go into more detail about our leading lady. Fact#1: Mei wasn't the only name I had thought for her character. Her original design had the name "Lihua" which means "beautiful and elegant". But as the story ended up on the name "Mei" which means "A red jem".**

 **That's it for now! Please leave a review, favorite, or follow the story for more. See you next time!**


	3. Beginnings Part 3

_Digimon, mysterious creatures appearing from another world._

 _Should we fight against their pure strength with their own kind?_

 _Or, should we purify their darkness inside their hearts?_

 _Now, mankind has faced this ultimate decision..._

* * *

Mei looked down at the ferret in her arms in confusion and amazement. First she was in a totally different world from where she was, and then some talking ferret said he'd been looking for her, and lastly she kept feeling a dark aura around the city.

 _Something isn't right._ She thought. _I'm still in Juuban, but it feels sort of…distant._

Kudamon noticed her frowning face and said, "Why you are here worries me too. This is the rift between the Human World and the Digital World."

Mei glared at Kudamon and stood up from the ground. "Look pal, I'm just an ordinary girl with no powers whatsoever. And you're a talking ferret with a mysterious background. Either you tell me what's going on or I'm going to find a way out of here myself." She placed Kudamon on the ground. "Now talk rodent."

Kudamon sighed and shook his head. If this was to be his fate, then the digi-gods will be working overtime. He didn't postulate the possibility that she would deny her destiny or try to back out of it. All he was thinking of was returning back home to finish the war.

"I cannot reveal much to you yet, but I will tell you all I know." He walked towards her and sighed.

"For years the human world has been oblivious to another world beyond their imagination, a world where millions of creatures live and thrive. That world is the digital world."

"The Digital World, that sounds very hard to believe."

"Indeed, but it is true. In our world, an evil virus infected most of the digimon populace, causing them to turn savage and cruel. Some digimon fought against these evil ones while others stood neutral and didn't want to cause any trouble. This war was known as the Great Virus War."

Mei watched the face of Kudamon furrow deep as he started to say the next part. "A group of mega level digimon called the Royal Knights helped fight in this war. Lead by their leader Alphamon, they sought to find the virus and eliminate it all together. They fought day and night to liberate the armies growing under the virus' control. In a last ditch effort, Alphamon sacrificed himself to seal away the virus, never for him to return."

"That's a good story and all, but what does this have to do with me?" Mei asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kudamon turned to face her. "I will get to that part eventually. Now then, in the years that followed, nothing happened and peace was restored in the Digital World. Nothing...until five years ago when a digimon showed up and found a way to bring back part of this virus. Another war was waged, but this one still continues on. Not long after that, we started hearing about the digimon who escaped to the human world. Most of which were transported here, in Japan. It's weird, but our worlds are beginning to come together."

"But why? Why is all this happening? And why am I such a big deal? You aren't telling me anything I need to know!" She shouted at him.

Kudamon leapt back onto her lap and looked her in the eyes. "You have met me for a reason Mei. Something described as a meeting of fate as you would put it. You and I must work together to stop these viruses at all cost." He shakes his head. "No matter what, we must remain vigilant with ourselves and work together to save both our worlds."

Mei took one look at the digimon and saw his pleading eyes. Part of her wanted to help out the poor creature while the other side of her just didn't want to. She was a normal girl for Pete sake!

"I'm sorry Kudamon," She said gently, putting him down. "I can't be some super powered girl who saves the world. I'm only in my second year of junior high, I work at a temple, and I can hardly get my schoolwork done!" Standing up, she looked down at a crestfallen digimon. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do it. No one makes my destiny but me."

Kudamon nodded silently at her response. "Very well, I cannot force you to do something you don't want to do. But remember this; sometimes life will have ways of making everything work out in the end." He slowly began to walk in the other direction. "If you ever do need my help, just call for me. I will be ready to answer."

Mei closed her hands around her amulet as she watched him slunk off. She sighed and turned to the city of desolation behind her. Closing her eyes, she wondered if she had done the right thing.

 _I'm sorry Kudamon, but I can't just give up my own life. This war…is your own battle._

* * *

Mei blinked as light flooded her eyes. Groaning, she leaned upwards to find herself in the school's infirmary. She looked around, frantically trying to find a familiar face.

 _Was that all a dream? Kudamon, the fallen world, the evil presence, was that all in my head?_

"Mei-chan you're awake!" Mei yelped as Momoka tackle-hugged her and fell on the bed. "You fell off the balance beam and hit your head hard on the ground. You were unconscious for the rest of the day!"

"I missed the whole first day?" Mei said. "Did I miss anything important?"

"No and I took upon myself to make sure that all your homework would be here!" Momoka smiled and plopped the books in her hand. "You better get cracking!"

"Aww man, who gives homework on the first day?" Mei whined. Momoka laughed and noticed her friend gazing out the window.

"Hey are you okay? You don't have a concussion do you?"

"No, I'm fine. I just…I just thought I saw something outside." Mei felt it faintly, a light feeling overtaking her. "Come on, I'll walk home with you."

Kudamon watched the two leave, thinking about what Mei said. He didn't want to intervene with her life and was considerate enough to watch over her. He quietly bid his time and would wait until she was ready.

* * *

 **Digital World**

Gallantmon fell to the ground as the attacks flew over him. He had been assigned to the Forest Quadrant to protect the ancient ruins from the BlackWarGreymon army. He had an unlucky encounter with the general himself and was now facing him in a one-on-one fight. The general towered over his fallen enemy, grinning widely.

"Get up knight; I ain't through with you yet." He growled, picking Gallantmon up by the collar. "You're holding back and I hate that. If you aren't going to fight right, then be prepared to be deleted!"

"You…won't…win…" Gallantmon gasped out, glaring at him. "We…won't…let…you…"

"Really, I'd like to see you try. Once the master comes back, you'll be nothing but a lost memory. In fact," He raised one of his clawed hands. "How about I make you go down in history."

Gallantmon tried to resist or fight back, but his energy had been sapped out of him. He closed his eyes and accepted the sweet taste of death. _At least I'll be with my comrade at arms._

"OMNI BLAST!"

BlackwarGreymon's eyes widen as he dropped Gallanntmon to the ground to block the lightning attack. His eyes hardened with fury as another knight landed in the clearing. This knight wore white armor and had the heads of WarGreymon and MetalGarurmon for his arms. A long white cape cascaded down his back.

"BlackwarGreymon," Omnimon began. "It's been a long time."

* * *

 **Heyo it's the author's corner! How's about some more facts about our characters shall we?**

 **Momoka is Mei's best friend! Her name is Japanese and it means "Peach Flower". She is forever loyal and helps Mei conquer life together. When she isn't with her bff, she loves to perform Japanese Tea Ceremonies and write poetry.**

 **That's all for today's chapter. Expect a few fight scenes next time as we come to a close with our first few chapters. Review as always, and favorite and follow! See ya!**


End file.
